Sixty Minutes
by McChanged
Summary: It took him ten minutes to even begin to think about getting off the bathroom floor. And in those next fifty minutes, life would never be the same. Dasey drabble.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes: So this little drabble pretty much just wrote itself while I was trying to write an English paper. I'm not really sure about it since it's my first LWD drabble and my first fanfic here but I figured I'd post it anyway. Italics are like a continued memory and regular is present time… ahh whatever you smart people should be able to figure it out. I own nothing and all mistakes are completely and totally mine. So without further ado..._

* * *

It took him ten minutes to even begin to think about getting off the bathroom floor.

"_Shut-up,' she would never give in. She'd never hear the end of it._

Another six minutes to _actually_ get up.

"_Just say it," a smirk crossed his face._

Eight minutes was spent staring at his reflection, contemplating if his eyes were really that red or if the tears that clouded his sight were just impairing his image.

"_Derek, leave me alone."_

Six minutes to open the door and step out, as he continued nervously swiping at the tears still streaking his face.

"_Casey, you know you want to say it," he was playing dirty now; he knew she couldn't resist taunting._

Twenty more minutes was spent forcing himself to enter her room.

"_Fine, I love you Derek," damn she hated giving in._

A final ten minutes were wasted, the words he _needed_ to say escaping him.

"_Ha, I win," he knew that smirk could get him anywhere._

"I am so sorry, Case," damn if he was going to cry again.

_He intertwined their hands together resting it on the gear shift._

"Time of death… 10:22," Derek's fist connected with the nearby wall.

"_I love you too, Case." _

_

* * *

_

Notes: So that was really short and probably didn't really make sense to anyone but myself, but press that lilac (cause that's what I'm calling it) colored button anyway. Thanks.


	2. Time

_Notes: So with the confusion of so many of you, and my complete love for where I saw this story going I've decided to continue this. I'm going to do on chapter for each regular line and then one chapter for all the italics together, so it will be about ten chapters at the end. The sentences are broken up so much because I kind of wanted you to get the feel of how scatter-brained Derek really is right now. So enjoy and review._

_Disclaimer: yea still own nothing. All mistakes are mine._

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

He's never really noticed how dirty a hospital floor is. Then again he's never actually sat on a hospital bathroom floor.

He's been sitting here for exactly seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds, and so far the tightness in his chest hasn't dissipated.

She's was suppose to be wearing her seatbelt. That's the only thought that continues to rush in an out of his head. He's kind of glad though, because Derek's pretty sure that he can't handle anything else right now.

His left pinky finger was broken, that's it besides a sprained ankle, and he walked away while she rolled away on a stark white gurney.

There's a tiny speck of blood about five feet from where he's sitting and it's really starting to bug him. Almost to the point where he's considering cleaning it up. Almost.

Eight minutes and fifty-four seconds. Stupid, freaking, dumb time, it always seems to slow down and speed up at the worst times.

Time – he's never really realized how important it is. Maybe because he'd always expected he'd have more of it, maybe because at his age_ they_ weren't suppose to worry about it. Derek doesn't usually define himself as naive but after tonight he probably should.

The cell phone on the floor next to him vibrates, startling him. When the heck will they realize he's not in the mood to say anything, let alone make a decision.

Nine minutes and thirty-eight seconds. He should probably get up. They'll be looking for him soon.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

* * *

_So this entire chapter takes place during that ten minute period of time from the first sentence of the first chapter. I gave you some hints as to what happened to leave Derek in this state, but it was mostly just his thoughts, his very confused thoughts. The 'ticks at the beginning and end represent the countdown of time Derek has going on in his head._


End file.
